


But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms And if you like having secret little rendezvous

by dramionedarlings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, They love each other so much, it's mostly fluffy smut, luke bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionedarlings/pseuds/dramionedarlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke have really fluffy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms And if you like having secret little rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> I sent sent pary an ask on tumblr about Luke and Ashton having mornings sex and I said I was thinking about to about a one shot and she said I should so here it is one more thing I just wanna thank pary I love her so so much! X

"What time is it baby?" Ashton rasped his arms wrapped around Luke tightly breathing in Luke's scent. The younger boy shifted and turned around slowly to check his phone that was in on the bedside table before turning back around cuddling back into his boyfriend. 

"Seven minutes past eight" Luke responds looking up at Ashton admiring the beauty of him. Ashton is so beautiful in the mornings (and all the time obviously) but there is something about 'morning ashton' that makes Luke fall in love with him even more. 

"Mhm, we are up early this morning aren't we?" Ashton smiled down at his boyfriend taking Luke's hand under his and slightly caressing his fingers. 

"Yeah.." Luke rasped. "It's our day off as well, idiots." Ashton laughed at that making the younger boy smile seeing that truly does make his day. 

"I think we should just stay inside today just the two of us and we can pretend the outside world doesn't exist?" Ashton proposed bringing the younger boy closer to his chest Luke laying his head on Ashton's shoulder his lips a few centimetres away from Ashton's neck. 

"I would love that more than anything Ash." Luke rasped against Ashton's neck causing shivers going down the older the boys spine. 

Ashton placed his arm around Luke's waist using his fingers and massaging circles on his hips. Luke places his hand on Ashton's chest trailing it down to his boyfriends abs and following the lines, running his fingers down them, Luke sees Ashton tighten his jaw witch made the younger boy grin knowing how to make Ashton melt. 

Placing his lips on Ashton's neck he slowly kissed the skinny quickly exaggerating the sound until Luke decided to move upwards to Ashton's jawline and sucked against it 

"Fuck Baby." Ashton groaned nipping tightly against Luke hips he then placed hands firmly placed on his younger boyfriend's hips pulling Luke onto his body. 

Luke straddled just above Ashton's hips placing his hands on Ashton's chest. "I-I'm not hurting you am I?" 

"Luke angel, you could never your as light a feather." Ashton whispered taking Luke's hand knowing Luke was still wary about his body as he was wearing on of Ashton's shirt. "Do you want to keep my shirt on or off?" 

"It's you, I know I'm going to be okay, off please." Luke rasped. Ashton nodded smiling slightly he can't help at his beautiful boy. 

"Hands up babe." Ashton responded Luke put his arms up as Ashton took off the shirt and placing it down the floor before admiring Luke's body. Ashton lay Luke down on where he was previously before kissing Luke's tummy and waist area in quick little kisses and blowing raspberries. 

Luke giggles at Ashton's silliness and throwing his head back with the laughter coming out his mouth. 

"I love you Lukey." Ashton rasped. "I love you with and without your flaws that will never change my love for you remember that always okay?" 

"Always." Luke whispered. "I will love you too, forever and ever" 

Ashton smiled running his finger through Luke's wavy blonde hair sitting next to the boy kissing his nose softly. Their faces inches apart. 

"Make love to me Ash." Luke rasped. 

"Of course angel." 

**

Twenty minutes later Ashton slowly took his finger out off a whimpering Luke, holding Luke's thighs he caressing them softly, as Luke panted softly Ashton took this time to put lube on his dick. 

"Ash- fuck can I ride you?" Luke rasped lifting his head up seeing the older boy look at him. 

Ashton nodded moving up to the boy holding on Luke's waist and placing his hands on Luke's ass guiding him along his dick witch made the younger boy moan quietly grinding slowly on his boyfriend dick made him feel all fuzzy and lightheaded. 

"You like that Lukey?" Ashton rasped domination in his time witch made Luke weak at the knees. 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Luke nodded his head taking his hands and placing it on Ashton's chest he loved Ashton's body. Luke also loved knowing that he was the only person to see this and experience love making with Ashton.  "Can I ride you now Ashy? Please I wanna feel you inside me." 

"Fuck how can I say no to you?" Ashton responded. "Don't hurt yourself take your time okay baby? I will start of slow" 

Luke nodded placing himself over Ashton hard cock slowly Ashton put the tip inside making Luke feel all fuzzy and overwhelmed. 

"Don't hold back Lukey wanna hear your pretty sounds" Ashton declared as Luke began to go down on Ashton cock and if it was queue Luke moaned softly as he went up and down before rasping. 

"Ashy Ash- fuck guide me down your cock please." 

Ashton nodded holding Luke's hips and pushing him down slowly and glancing up at Luke and pressing a soft kiss on his lips as Luke moaned into it. 

"I wanna see you on top of me Ash" Luke rambled panting softly. "I wanna kiss when you fuck me." 

"I'm not just fucking you Luke, I'm making love to you" Ashton responded. "But yes of course anything for you." 

Luke got of Ashton's dick and lay on the bed Ashton put his boyfriends legs around his waist and lined himself up to Luke's hole and the slowly sliding himself into his boyfriend. 

"Fuck Ash- kiss me please I just want you close." Luke whispered small tears forming in his eyes the light sunlight coming through the curtains of the hotel room. 

"Always baby Always." Ashton rasped leaning down as he thrusted into his boyfriend placing a kiss on Luke's lips. Luke then placed his hands on Ashton's jaw and began kissing him passionately Ashton glided his tongue along Luke's mouth before placing it. 

The two boys slowly pulled away as Ashton began thrusting faster into the younger boy making Luke's head go back and Ashton watched the the boy in awe and began to speak. 

"Fuck look at you, your so fucking beautiful Lukey, I love you so much I love knowing you and I love knowing that I can spend every little thing with you" 

Luke smiled softly and responded. "You make me feel so loved Ashton, thanking for loving me on my darkest days and days when I'm being an absolute dick to you, I love you so much Ashton Irwin."

"Your never getting rid of me anytime soon baby I promise you that." Ashton rasped his hand going on Luke's hard cock. "Are you going to cum Lukey?" 

Luke nodded curling his toes "Can I cum?" 

Ashton nodded knowing he was going to being cumming soon as well. Ashton then thrusted into Luke a few more times making the younger boy cum softly Luke's face when he cums makes Ashton feel all overwhelmed as he makes Luke feel like that. 

"Cum on me Ashton please." Luke rasped "on my tummy please." 

Ashton granted Luke's wishes and soon cummed on Luke's stomach causing the younger boy to smile and gave and Ashton a kiss on the lips.

"I will get us cleaned up okay angel." Ashton rasped before walking over to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them both. 

 

And if the two boys stayed in bed all day under the duvet cuddling and whispering sweet nothing to each other then no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so I hope it did justice thank you for readinggg x


End file.
